Image recognition (e.g., face recognition) has been widely used in various applications and fields such as security applications and research fields. Image representation becomes a key for a successful recognition. Many researches have been focused on this. Among them, Gabor filters based representation has achieved significant success in image recognition. As a multi-scale and multi-orientation representation, raw Gabor features are of high dimensionality. Several technologies are proposed to solve this problem, such as Elastic bunch graph matching, local binary pattern, and local Gabor binary pattern histogram sequence.